


P. S. Thank You, Erica

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [480]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Matchmaker Erica Reyes, Pre-Relationship, adult toy store setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/09/20: “level, store, defective”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [480]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	P. S. Thank You, Erica

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/09/20: “level, store, defective”

“This prostate massager is defective!” Erica announced at a decibel level sufficient to get the attention of the guy stocking shelves at _Satty’s Faction_ , Beacon Hill’s sole adult toy store.

“I’m sorry. I was wrong,” she said when the guy whose name-tag read “Derek” came to assist her. “It’s my friend here who needs your help.”

With that she walked to another aisle, leaving Stiles and Derek staring at each other.

“Um,” was all Stiles could say.

“I…” was all Derek said.

“Meet-awkward in a sex shop” is how Stiles entitled the story of how he and his husband met.


End file.
